I won't give up on you
by Rota.a.q
Summary: After the battle that happened between Harry Potter ( The-Boy-Who-lived ) and the dark lord himself ( Lord Voldemort ). But he couldn't ignore the fact that his beloved godfather Sirius Black is still stuck on that vile. for the magical society Sirius was dead. Is Harry going to agree with them or he would find a way to help his godfather ?
1. Chapter 1

so I repost this chapter again because I found out that it's really was bad and has so many errors . I'm trying to make it better but I still know that probably you'll see some errors in the future

I'm trying to improve myself and be, better I'm still learning :)

Hello everyone

So this is my first story ever, and to be honest I'm writing because I need to improve my English, as you see I am not a native English speaker so I thought it may help. And I'm pretty sure you'll find lots of mistakes grammatically or linguistically , so I hope if you could help me to improve my English. I'll be very thankful if you Review and tell me about my mistakes so I could avoid them next time.

Thanks a lot and I hope you enjoy it.

P.S. all HP original stories belong to J.K. Rowling. However, the plot in this one is all mine

Chapter 1 : He's still alive

He was running out of breath it wasn't easy to come here without someone sees you he knew that no one would be able to see him but yet he had to be careful he won't let anyone comes between him and his mission , he walked through the hallway that lead him to a large black door he pull off his wand out of his bucket and whispered: " Alohamora"

The door opened and he found himself standing at the same place that he hated the most, he couldn't move he was thinking about what he was up to, he was very nerves but yet he knew if he made it right everything will be perfect again, this is his only chance he needs to make the most of it, he need to make sure that everything will be alright. This plan especially should have no mistakes.

Seven weeks earlier:

He was lying on the ground hearing very familiar voices

"Is he died?"

"Don't say that Ronald"

"What happened? Is he okay?"

"I don't know"

"There is something wrong"

The red head boy walked several steps until he was close enough to his best friend: "Harry do you hear me mate?" he asked

Harry mumbled: "Ron?"

"Yes bro I'm Ron, are you okay?"

He slowly opened his eyes and looked straight at the bunch of people who were around him. Ron was the first person he saw behind him was Hermione standing next to Ginny and Neville who was holding hands with a blond girl her face was almost covered with blood and she looked very tired but yet she smiled when their eyes met that was Luna Lovegood .

They all looked worried about him so he said: "yes Ron I'm fine how are you?" and he stood next to his friends

Ron: "I'm fine"

Hermione: " you did it Harry I can't believe, you did it you killed him " and she hugged him

Harry after they separated from each other's arms: " me neither Hermione, anyway how's everyone"

Neville: "well, we've lost some of our people but the rest of us are doing fine"

Harry: "who've we lost"

Hermione: "Um Harry, I'm afraid that Remus ….. "

Harry: "I know about Remus I've talked to him after it happened who's else ?"

Hermione: " you've talked to him ?"

Harry: " I'll explain later"

Luna: "We've lost Fred"

He said , shocked by the news: " WHAT!"

He looked at Ron and Ginny and said : "I'm sorry I didn't want anyone to die for me , I'm so sorry guys"

Ginny: " it's not your fault "

Ron: " let's go inside mom was worried about you Harry"

They were walking and for the first time in the past twenty-four hours he realized what actually happened to the only place he can call a home. The smell of blood was all over the place , died ( Death Eaters ) bodies everywhere officially no one cared to bury them or to put them in a decent place . the effects of the battle filled the place. when they interred to the great hall his eyes were looking for the Wesley's . Here they are sitting together along with professor McGonagall and Hagrid. He sat next to Gorge trying to say something , to say that he never wanted Fred or anyone to die for him , trying to say that he faced Voldemort in order to save their lives , he was pretty sure when he went to Voldemort that he will never go to make it out alive but that's fine that what he wanted he wanted to put an end to this war even though if that's mean he'll die. He was ready to die . But he failed he couldn't save everyone especially those who he consider a family

I'm sorry, " he said , it's the only thing he was able to say"

Gorge: " Harry I just want you to know that no one blames you for what happened, it wasn't your fault ok?"

Harry smiled at him : "Ok, thanks Gorge"

Professor McGonagall : " I believe that you all tired by now" then she looked over Mr. and Mrs. Wesley " you can use the fireplace in my office to go home"

Mr. Wesley: " yes , thank you" and he turned to Harry and Hermione " and you tow will come with us as well "

They say goodbye to Luna , Neville, and Hagrid and followed professor McGonagall to her office.

So what do you think ? this is just the beginning I promise it will be more interesting later on. But what do you think so far?


	2. Chapter 2: 12 Crimmauld place

After lunch time at the Wesley's Harry went outside to take some fresh air and thinking about what have happened , in spite of their victory nothing returned as it was, in spite of what everyone keep saying that everything will be alright he was sure that nothing will be alright anymore it was hard to believe that they will be able to move on and have a normal life after what they've been through, after all, those people who they've lost and all that fear that they've faced.

When he get back inside he saw Bill, Flur ,Gorge and Mr. Wesley trying to calm Mrs. Wesley dawn after she was in a deep fit of tears again , he immediately went upstairs to Ron's bedroom and as he has expected Hermione was there as well

Harry: "Hi"

Hermione: "Hi , where have you been ?"

Harry: "Out. I want to talk to you guys " and he sat at the edge of the bed facing his best friends "I was thinking um …. I mean I think I need some time alone"

Ron: " You do realize that you were out alone and you came here to join us, don't you ?"

Harry: "That's not what I meant Ron , I want to go away for a while"

Hermione: " What are you talking about Harry? Where do you want to go?"

Harry: " I don't know I just need to be alone for sometime "

Ron: "Why? Is there something wrong ? is anyone bothers you in here ?"

"No Ron, nothing wrong , I just need to be alone I need to think a little bit "

Hermione: "You need to think about what?"

He wasn't sure if he should tell them what in his mind or not would they understand ? he did not think so, even Harry himself didn't quite understand what's going on with him. He just said "Everything"

But his best friends knew there's something wrong, something prevents him from celebration their victory against Voldemort

Hermione: "I don't know Harry, we need each other right now, we finally had a chance to relax. Aren't you tired of running away ? "

"I'm not trying to run away all I need is to be alone what's wrong with that?"

Ron: "She got a point mate why are you want to be alone anyway when you can be here with all of us ?"

He looked at them and he knew they won't understand so he just said : "guys don't worry about me ok? I'll be fine and I'll write to you and maybe after a couple of days I'll be here, I need this ok ?"

He knew that Ron and Hermione were pleased with his decision but he has to go. So around the sunset he made his way out having absolutely no idea where he was going it's like his feet was walking without consulting his mind.

After almost half an hour of walking he stops he know now where he wants to go, he disappeared from where he was standing and in a few seconds he was standing in front of ( 12 Grimmauld place ).

When he entered inside he found himself in a long, dark hallway he pulls his wand out of his pocket and whispered : "Lumos"

He stood at the kitchen door he never saw this place so empty except that time when he came here with Ron and Hermione when they needed a place to hide in, he never liked this place so much but the memories he had here was priceless especially those ones with Sirius. It was really painful to be here again.

He made his way upstairs to Sirius's bedroom it was a beautiful room with black and silver decoration , simple but perfect, he sat on Sirius's bed looking at the pictures on the bedside table , there were two picture frames one has a picture of Sirius and his parents on their wedding day and the other was a picture of Sirius standing next to him , taken two years ago on the Christmas eve .

He was looking at Sirius , he looked very happy in this picture putting his arm around Harry's shoulder and smiling to the camera .did he knew that this will be the last picture of him ? did he know that he'll die a month after this picture ?

" did you have to go ? " Harry said "did you have to leave me ? WHY ?"

He was yelling and smashing things around him : "Why you broke your promise ? remember when you said that when all this over we'll be a proper family ? well, it's over where are you now ? why you gets my hopes up that finally I will live a normal life with someone who will care about me someone who will give me the family that I never had then you just go and leave me behind cannot able to forgive myself for killing you?"

Yes , for Harry he was sure that Sirius death was all his fault, to be specific every bad thing had happened to Sirius was his fault. First, he has been sent to Azkaban because he was trying to save him and his parents , and then when he finally escaped and found that disgusting rat Peter Pettigrew who betrayed his best friends and accused him of the crime and he finally got the chance to revenge, Harry stopped him. Because of that Pettigrew run away again and left Sirius lives in the darkness for two years and then die trying to protect Harry.

How could Harry forgive himself after all that?

He felt that he have lost a part of his heart when he lost him .

He could understand why people may not understand his pain , to them he was only Harry's godfather that he knew for only less than two years . but to Harry Sirius was way more than that , he was the only person that made Harry understood what a family really means , every time they have sat together and talked about Quidditch , his friends , Hogwarts , his parents or literally anything he felt like he was talking to his best friend he felt that it's like he knew Sirius for too many years, they had a very strong relationship and friendship, they were so close, he was like his close friend that maybe closer than Ron and Hermione.

While he was suffering from his own thoughts he felt someone hit him with a big stick in the back of his head : "ouch" he turned around and found Kreacher stand in front of him : "Oh the young master ! Kreacher thought there is a thief trying to steal things that belong to the noble family of Black "

Harry: " Kreacher ! I didn't know that you still here"

Kreacher : " I will always be here master ,till I die. Kreacher have to protect the house as long as he is alive" then he asked: " is the young master going to live here in the Black family house ? "

Harry : " I'll stay here for a while"

Kreacher : " do you need anything then sir"

Harry: "well, I was wondering if you can clean my room ?"

Kreacher : " sure sir"

Harry: "Thank you, I'll be here call me when you finish"

And that was the second chapter. what do you think about it ? and where do you see the story goes ? I'd love to see your expectations

Have a lovely day

-R


	3. Chapter 3:I'm not going back to Hogwars

He woke up slowly in the next morning, searching for his glasses on the bedside table he did not need to be looking for too long , the sunlight filled the whole room and the pillow was holding his head strongly. But his stomach was telling him that he desperately needs to eat the last thing he ate was lunch the day before at the Weasley's . Kreacher was already prepared the breakfast when he arrived at the kitchen , there's really something weird about Kreacher despite his bad behavior his cooking was always delicious even if it was a simple breakfast meal it was really good. He smiles to himself a little, he really ate too much he must stop now and go back to his bedroom to write a letter to Ron and Hermione telling them that he's doing fine and he will stay here in the main time. he made his way to his bedroom but he suddenly notices a door next to the kitchen that he never saw before " Kreacher, can you come here for a second ? " he said

Kreacher: " yes sir"

Harry was referring to the door : " what is this ?"

Kreacher: " this is the Black family library"

Harry: "you mean it was here the whole time?"

Kreacher:"Yes sir, it's been here since Mr. Black has built this house"

Harry: " why I haven't seen it before then?"

" because when mister Sirius came back to live here again he has put a spell on it to hide it from everyone, " said Kreacher

Harry : "Why"

Kreacher: " He said that this house already full of dark magic it doesn't need a library full of dark magic books as well"

Harry : " Um okay thanks ,you can go"

Well, it's a bit strange that Sirius never talked about it before , but to be honest, that didn't surprise him, he knew how much Sirius hated his family and how much he hated their obsession with dark magic. He ignored that door and walked upstairs.

He almost spent the whole day cleaning around in an effort to make the house a pleas where human beings can live , despite Kreacher irritation about it , he wasn't one of those people who sit the whole day doing nothing , besides he couldn't trust Kreacher with cleaning , living in a dirty house clearly wasn't thorny problem to him. After hours of cleaning, hunger has become something can't be ignored , he cleaned the dirt stuck in his flesh and went to the kitchen to eat something but dinner wasn't ready yet so a little relaxing on the couch can't be a bad idea . eyes closed and muscles unbend and he felt very comfortable after a very long , after nearly half an hour Kreacher Informed him that dinner is ready he walked into the kitchen following his house elf but suddenly he stopped he couldn't ignore this door anymore he was thinking , what if something about that vile can be found in there ? the vile was something he couldn't stop thinking about lately and Sirius of course! It's like he finally has time to grieves properly.

It's been two years since he has gone but Harry didn't actually have so much time to think about it. Right after Sirius death the wizarding world knew for sure that Voldemort is back, so Harry had a new mission, which is finding any sort of information that would help him to destroy Voldemort, then he found out about the Horcruxes and he start to collect them and destroy them by the help of Dumbledore, and then when Dumbledore died he have to find the rest of them along only with the help of Ron and Hermione , and then like all this wasn't enough , the ministry fell and Voldemort was in charge so he ran away with Ron and Hermione after they become wanted. That was definitely two years of hell

His only wish when he woke up that day after he killed Voldemort he was if Sirius was there, he wanted to tell his beloved godfather that it's over , he killed Voldemort and he have nothing to be afraid of anymore, nothing threat his life and they can live together and look for each other like any normal family. but that never happened

So if there any chance to find something that may help him to bring his godfather back he won't miss it, he ran to the library ignoring that call from his stomach that eager to be filled with some food, he start searching inside a sea of books hoping to find any kind of information about the vile.

After almost two hours of searching he give up, he couldn't find anything related to that vile. Anyway, maybe it has nothing to do with dark magic? Who knows ? with that thought in mind, he left the library and went straight to eat his dinner.

After two weeks at the Weasley's kitchen :

"why it took him all this time ? what if something happened to him ?" said Mrs. Weasley

" mom your talking like his five years old, he'll be here any minute, relax," said Gorge

Mrs. Weasley looking through the window : "Ron are you sure that he told you he'll visit today ?"

Ron: " yes mother , yes he said he'll be here today?"

"good afternoon, sorry I'm late," said Harry who was just arrived standing next to the kitchen door

Mrs. Weasley : "Oh good afternoon, sweetheart we're waiting for you come on sit , you must be very hungry"

After the lunch Ron asked him to join him and Hermione to his bedroom, of course, they wanted to know how he's feeling right now after he spent two weeks in his godfather house away from them

Hermione : " well, fell better now Harry ?"

Harry: " yeah a bit, you ?"

Hermione: "yeah we're doing great"

Harry: " actually guys I want to talk to you about something"

Ron: " what is it, Harry"

Harry: " well, I was thinking about Sirius recently I mean um… maybe we can bring him back again ?"

Ron: " aren't you tried that before?"

Harry: "No Ron , I'm not trying to bring him back as a ghost . I know that I cannot do that unless if Sirius himself have made specific procedures before he died"

Hermione: " so what exactly are you trying to do? "

Harry: " I don't know Hermione I need you to think with me. maybe there's another way ?"

Hermione : " do you remember what Dumbledore once told you, Harry ? There's no spell that could bring anyone back from the death "

Harry: " I know that, but he didn't die from a spell did he?"

Hermione: "No but I mean "

Harry interrupted her :"He fell behind the vile, what if there's a way to break the vile or something ?"

Ron shared a look with Hermione for a few seconds before he finally said: "Look, Harry , I know it's hard but you have to let it go , he died and you need to accept that and move on"

Harry: " but guys"

Hermione stopped him :" Harry I agree with Ron , you can't live like this. you finally free to live your life without anyone tells you what to do, you need to forget about this , please Harry I'm worried about you ,we all are "

Harry: " you don't understand I can't let it go , I tried a lot but I can't stop thinking about him and about what I've done to him"

Hermione: " you haven't do anything, none of what happened was your fault seriously when are you going to understand that ?"

Harry: "I know that you're trying to make me feel better and thank you, but it was my fault. If I haven't gone to the ministry that day he would've been alive now"

"No Harry it wasn't your fault if there is anyone we could blame on what had happened it would be Voldemort and fortunately you've killed him, " said Ron

Hermione: " His right it wasn't your fault Harry, anyways you need a distraction don't you ?"

Harry: " what that supposed to mean ?"

Hermione: " Hogwarts of course"

Ron: " please tell me you're kidding"

"No Ronald I'm not , we need to succeed in (NEWT) tests if we still want to work in the ministry, aren't we ? They don't accept anything less "

" I don't think we need ( NEWT ) to manage that , after everything we've been through right ? " said Ron

Hermione: "No Ron we do, we defiantly do "she was looking at Harry who seemed agrees with Ron " come on guys it's Hogwarts that we're talking about don't you miss it already"

"Not really, " said Ron

Hermione continues ignoring the last comment : " I will spend next week with my parents then we'll meet again on September first at the platform 9 ¾ deal ?"

" No," said Harry : " I'm not going back to Hogwarts "

Hermione seem like she's lost her patience : " what's going on with you Harry ? shouldn't you be happy by now? I just don't understand. You're not yourself lately"

Harry : "You really expect me to be myself after everything ?"

Hermione: "What is everything ? what exactly that you're talking about ? because to me it seems like you pretend like it's just you who have suffered, it wasn't easy for all of us ok ? but we need to move on, we need to be happy that it ends "

Harry : " I never said that Hermione I know it was hard for everyone I know that but it's just …. I mean ….you know what ? never mind"

He knew that she will never understand. no one will , but she was right about one thing , he is not the same person anymore and his not really sure if he will ever be again

I worked harder in this chapter and I really hope you like it

PLEASE review & tell me what you think ?


	4. Chapter 4 : The Laurie blue sister'

It's been almost three weeks since school has started. Ron , Ginny, and Hermione went back to Hogwarts . on the other hand, Gorge opened his store again at Diagon Alley after he decided to re-name it to ( Fred Weasley store for magical tricks ). Fleur used to visit him at least twice a week to help him especially after the store returned incredibly popular again. Mr. Weasley went back to his old job in the Detection and confiscation Defensive spells and protective object at the ministry.

Everyone back to their old life and everything in the wizarding world back to normal, except that seventeen-years-old boy who was now living at his godfather's family house, which officially became his new home now.

For the last two weeks, Harry used to spend a lot of time

at the library trying to find any kind of information that may let him be a bit closer to bring back his godfather

But he already gives up to find anything in here. He had been reading each book can be reached, and each side of information can be read but it was all to no avail . none of these books includes something he could understand , something about the vile for instance. The only thing that he was able to understand was the reason why Sirius hid this library and never talked about it, these books are really scary and filled with evil and darkness. He remembered that book his was reading two days ago he got shocked when he found out that there was a spell discovered the late last century that slowing down the effect of the ( Avada Kedavra) spell in order to give the murderer more time to enjoy looking at their victims while they're dying very slowly.

He was putting back the last book he was reading that day when Kreacher knocked the door and said: " dinner is ready Harry Potter "

He couldn't prevent a smile from appearing on his face every time he hears Kreacher calling him with his full name. in his second week at the Grimmauld place he asked him to stop call him sir or master and just call him Harry because he want him to be a friend if they going to live together ,beside Harry decided to give him another chance and it turned out it was a good idea Kreacher used to treat him with respect when he saw that Harry was nice to him but even that didn't make Kreacher address him by his first name ,and after a lot of discussions he agreed to call him Harry Potter instead of sir or master

" yes Kreacher I'll be there in a minute, " said Harry

He was about to leave the library and go to the kitchen when he suddenly stopped , he saw a book he never noticed before (The top five wonders of the wizarding world , by Meredith McGuire) , what really stopped him is the cover of the book, there was a picture of a man who was falling in a hazy big vile looks exactly like the vile that Sirius did fall in

He took the book and start reading it very carefully

Chapter One from page 1 to 24

Number Five : The trial hall

He was skipping the pages very quickly …

Chapter Two from page 25 to 41

Number Four : How to prevent the Muggles to access to the Ministry ?

Harry Skipping to the next chapter …

Chapter Three from page 42 to 56

Number Three : Azkaban

Skipping …

Chapter Four from page 57 to 69

Number Tow : the most strange magical creatures and how to deal with them

Skipping …

Chapter five from page 70 to 77

Number One : The Mystery veil

He starts reading ,

" If you ever been in the ministry of magic you will notice that there are plenty of floors and departments , but only one of them has the most mysterious item if I may say at the whole ministry.

The veil in the department of Mysteries floor nine. What exactly the real story behind this veil ? let's start from the beginning, shall we? "

His heart was beating so fast with each word he reads,

" A lot of wizards and witches had a very basic information about this vile for example, anyone fall inside the vile considered die, and there is no person alive came out of it or saw someone who did.

And I know what are you asking yourself right now if they have died what happened to their bodies? Or what the conclusive evidence which confirms the fact of their death ?

This way I searched for so many years to give you the answers that you need.

It's all started with the Laurie blue sister's back in 1925

The Laurie blue family was one of the most high-end families in the wizarding world and one o the richest families as well. They lived happily throughout the year's Make friendships with only pureblood families, like many families at the time. Years passed and the last person alive of the Laurie blue family was Gorge Laurie blue who had married to Sarah Jack Doherty and they had two twin daughters , Hazel and Violet Lurie blue. They lived in harmony, looking after each other especially after their mother death when they were six years old .when the twins attained the age of twenty-two years their father died and left them a lot of gold properties behind , the only problem was which one of the girls will be the legal Heiress of the family ?

Violet was very intended to be the heiress, in her point of view she was older than her sister, even though it's only five minutes between them. She still older, but on the other hand, Hazel had a different opinion, to her she knew her father used to trust her more and she has always been more responsible.

The girls were blinded by the money that they were ready to kill each other for it . they had lots of battles but neither of them succeeds to kill the other. what they didn't take into account is that their wands will never going to let them destroy each other because they shared twins wands. So both of them knew they need to find another way to win.

Hazel was stronger and more obsessed with dark magic than her sister, so she came up with the idea of the veil, she knew that she may can't kill her sister but at least she will send her away for a while. She put a lot of dark spells on the veil to made it impossible that anyone will ever survive from it.

The sisters agreed to make their last battle at their family house, Hazel told her sister that she believe in her own magic and she's strong enough to fight using a new wand has not been rehearsed before, but what Violet didn't now is that her twin wasn't intend to fight, all she wanted to do is to make her try to avoid she's own spells and fall in the veil that she had put in the room earlier.

and she got what she wanted. After a long fight, Violet who was fighting very bravely was receiving anther spell from her sister she tried to avoid it and jump to her left when she, unfortunately, fell in the veil next to her and disappeared once and for all leaving Hazel to became the legal heiress and the last member of the Laurie blue family"

End of the chapter.

There was a million thought spin in Harry's head . so the veil has been made by dark magic spells ? " nothing unexpected" he smile sarcastically to himself but that's a good thing, isn't it ? if only he find out what kind of spells exactly ? "that would be great" he thought

so he really has is to find Hazel Laurie blue

he was sure even if she's died she certainly told someone about it, after all, she didn't want to kill her sister did she ? she only wanted to send her away.

And with that thought in mind, he runs back to his bedroom

If he wants to find her he better start now

"Harry Potter won't have dinner with Kreacher ? " said Kreacher when he saw Harry go upstairs to his room again

"No Kreacher you go for it, I'll eat later, " said Harry

When he was in his bedroom He opened his backpack and took out a parchment paper , found an ink in his desk he sat down in the chair and start writing ..

Dear, 'Mione and Ron

How are you doing guys ? hope you're doing well.

I got your letter yesterday Ron but I didn't have time to write back sorry. Anyways I'm doing fine don't worry about me. actually I'm doing great right now , just found out about something very important but I can't write about it, I think we need to talk face to face. Do you think is there any chance to meet me at Hogsmeade this weekend ? please write back and let me now

Love, Harry

The week passed quickly and the weekend came, Harry was in the three broomsticks café as they agreed , when he saw Ron and Hermione he waved to them and the three best friend sat together at a small table.

"So Harry, you said in your letter that you found something very important , what is it ?" said Hermione,

Harry handed her the book and said: " this"

Hermione took the book and flipping it pages

Ron said : "What I it about?"

Harry told them about the Laurie blue family and how the twins fight over the family wealth , and how Hazel build the vile and tricked her sister to fall in it. when he finished Hermione said : "OMG Harry where did you find this ?"

Harry: "In the library at my place "

Ron: "that's great I mean it's brilliant isn't it ? now we know what exactly that veil made of "

Harry: "Yah, but I know nothing about dark magic neither do both of you "

Ron : " Keep your chin up Mate, this is very helpful, I mean to be honest I didn't think you'll find anything about that veil at all"

Harry: "Oh thanks Ron for believing in me"

Ron laughed : "Come on even you said that you weren't sure that you'll find anything "

Harry: " actually that's true, I found this book accidentally"

Hermione: "So you need to find Hazel right ?"

Harry: " yes that's what I'm hoping for but the problem is I don't know where and how ?"

After a moment of silence, it seems like the three of them were trying to find anything could help Harry to find Hazel. But to be honest that's wasn't easy at all. The only thing they know about that women is her name . they don't even know if she still alive ? If she has a family or relative who could help? They need to know more information about here if they want to find her

Professor McGonagall, " said Hermione"

Ron looking around : "Where ?"

Hermione: "Oh god Ronald , I mean professor McGonagall could help us"

Ron : "and how could she help us if I may ask ?"

Hermione: "Maybe She could let us look in the school records right? if there anyone from Laurie blue family in the school ? we can talk to them and they may lead us to Hazel "

" I don't think that would help " said Harry " first we're not even sure if she have kids or , and even if she does their last name will be the same as their father's family we're not going to ask everyone in the school what their mothers family name are we "?

Ron : "Then why we just go to McGonagall office and ask her directly ? maybe she knows Hazel or her family"

Harry : " No guys we're not going to ask her about this"

Hermione: "Why not ? of course she have heard something about the vile and I'm sure she would be happy to help"

Harry: "Do you? Well I'm not, she will never tell us anything without know what we're up to ? and if she knew this is about Sirius she'll try to stop me she will tell me that he's gone and I can't do anything about it. or maybe she'll tell someone to watch over me or something, and I won't let anything stop me, Hermione, not now after I fund this"

Ron: "probably she will do that, and..." he stopped when he saw that Hermione gives him threatening look

She said: "Can I ask you something Harry? do you really think there is away ?"

Harry: "What do you mean ?"

" Hum, what if it's true what people saying that if you fall there you die ? and there isn't anything could bring you back ?" Hermione said

Harry: "I don't think so, I don't think that whoever fall in the vile will die, I mean she said that she wanted to send her sister away not to kill her didn't she ?"

Hermione: "Yah I know, but I don't know what if it's just a story that the Author came up with to become popular or something? I just don't want you to get your hopes up for nothing "

Harry smiled at her: " don't worry 'Mione"

"Why don't you talk to Meredith McGuire then ?" said Hermion

Ron : "And how is this going to help him? She wrote everything she knew"

Hermione: "How do you know that? Maybe she knows something else ?"

" Hermione, the woman searched for so many years, so yes actually I think she wrote everything she knows" said Ron

Harry: " I agree with you Ron I don't think McGuire knows more , but I think Hermione is right about something I need to talk to someone but it's not McGonagall or McGuire" he stood and turned around about to leave the café when Hermione said: " Where are you going ? "

Harry: " I'll let you updated promise, but I have to go now "


	5. Chapter 5: Aberforth Dumbledore

He was sitting on the couch reading a book in his sitting room when he heard the doorbell , "Coming" he said and made his way to open the door

A young black haired man said with a smile on his face: "Hello sir , it's good to see you again"

"Oh, Albus's boy, good to see you too. Get in" said the older man. Leading Harry to the sitting room "Wait a minute I'll get you a cup of tea"

He back with two cups of tea and he said while he handing Harry one of them "So I'm not trying to be rude but I don't think you missed me so quickly do you ?"

Harry : "Well, actually I was wondering if you could help me with something sir ? " . he knew if there's someone would help him with this it must be Aberforth Dumbledore . after all without his help during the battle they were killed . he helped them when it seemed that everyone trying to kill them

Harry was almost sure that the last piece of the Horcruxes was in Hogwarts. So he , Ron and Hermione went to Hogsmeade but they were in trouble the second they put their feet in the land . they suddenly heard a loud terrifying warning sound announcing that Harry Potter been found , that moment he heard a door open and someone calling his name without thinking about it ,the three of them were running into the door. An old man leads them inside and closed the door . at first and for some reason, he seemed like he doesn't want to help. but he did anyway ,he always did . they realized that he was watching them the whole time using that mirror that Sirius once give to Harry. And they're thankful that this mirror was with him instead of some of the death eaters. They were lucky ' Harry thought .

After a long conversation between them and Dumbledore, he agreed to help them to go back to Hogwarts again without been discovered , through a panel wall hanging at his house, hiding behind it long tunnel ends at Hogwarts.

"Of course I'd be happy to help, " said Aberforth Dumbledore

Harry took a sip of his tea and put the cup on the coffee table in front of him and said: "Do you happen to know someone called Hazel Laurie blue ?"

Dumbledore: " Laurie blue ? um, can I ask what do you want with this information, Mr. Potter ?"

Harry : " I'm not sure if I told you, you will still going to help me"

Dumbledore:" I'm not like my brother Potter, I don't prefer to intruding on others business , however, it's not a very lovely person to ask about this is why I was a bit surprised that you know about her "

Harry: "I don't know much, I just heard about the sisters story and I was hoping if you know where I can find Hazel Laurie blue "

"let me guess it's about your godfather isn't it ? " said Dumbledore

Harry: "ho-how do you know about him ?"

Dumbledore : "you still don't know who you are I assume? Come on you are Harry Potter the boy-who-lived, I've heard about your godfather Harry as so many people, and I'm sorry about that "

Harry hated that everyone knows about every detail of his life he felt that his life is a book and everyone is reading. when they going to understand that he never wanted to be famous? he never wanted to be The-boy-who-lived. But he knew that he can't change that so he simply said: " thank you, and yes actually it's about Sirius and please sir do not tell me that he was gone and I have to move on, cause I'm not planning to give up on him" said Harry

Dumbledore: "I wasn't going to tell you that, in fact, I find it very normal that you're trying to save him he was the closest thing to a family to you, I totally understand that Harry, believe me, I do"

Harry : "So, you're going to help me, ?"

"I don't think I could help you about this, " said Dumbledore

Harry : "What ? sir, please I need your help, I need you to tell me please. do you know her ?"

"No , but I know someone who does, " said Dumbledore who was now standing "Come on let's go"

Harry:" Where ?"

Dumbledore: "You will find out later, let's go now if you really need my help "

It's terrible I know , but still I would love to see your thoughts about it . please REVIEW and tell me what do you think

XOXO


	6. Chapter 6 : She i my mother

They were standing in front of a beautiful classic Villa. Dumbledore knock the door and after a few seconds they heard footsteps coming in their direction and then the door opened "Yes sir, how can Floyd help you?" said the house elf

"Could you please tell Mr. Johan that Aberforth Dumbledore wishes to see him? And please tell him that I brought a friend with me"

Floyd : "One minute sir"

He back after a few seconds "Come in sir, Mr. Johan is waiting for you" and he leads them to the sitting room. While they're walking Harry couldn't help but noticed that this house is really incredible, everything was perfect and shining, there were a huge chandelier at the main entrance reflected it light on the clean large hall , there was also a large painting of a family portrait hanging elegantly on the wall, a mother and a father sitting in a beautiful luxurious chairs the mum holding a young girl looked exactly like her , smiling and waving to the camera, and an older boy standing next to his father's chair looking into the camera quietly with a little smile on his face. On the other side, there was another boy standing next to his mother who looked older than his brother and sister, he was also smiling to the camera softly.

Harry and Dumbledore followed Floyd till he told them to wait for Mr. Johan here "Mr. Johan will join you in a minute" said Floyd. They sat on the sofa in the sitting room which was also as beautiful and luxuries as the rest of the house, Harry saw the same man who was in the painting standing in front of them he looked much older now with the gray hair and long beard, he was a bit shorter than Mr. Dumbledore who was sitting next to him, but still have that elegant smile on his face. They both stand when he enter the room. The man said warmly when he saw Dumbledore: "My dearest friend Aberforth! Long time no see" and the tow old men hugged

When they released each other Dumbledore said: "Yes it's been really a long time how are you doing these days ? "

The man said: " I'm doing great" then he looked at Harry and said with a little smile: "Um I see you brought a friend with you "

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce," said Dumbledore "This is Harry Potter, Harry meet my friend Edward Johan "

Harry said with a respect tone : "Nice to see you, sir"

"Nice to see you too Mr. Potter sit down please," said Johan

Johan: "So Aberforth, I expect you brought a friend with you this time for a certain reason ? "

Dumbledore: "Actually yes, as you see our friend Harry here came to me today to ask for help, but I told him if there anyone who can help him with your issue, it's got to be you Edward "

Johan looked at Harry and said: "really ? alright then. how can I help you, Mr. Potter ?"

" I've read a story two days ago and it caught my attention , so I asked Mr. Dumbledore if he knows anything about, it, " said Harry

Johan: "And what is that story if I may ask ?"

Harry: "The story about the Laurie blue sisters. And when I asked Mr. Dumbledore he told me that you could tell me more about it "

Johan raising an eyebrow: "If you mean do I know who they are ? well, yes I know them but the real question here is why are you asking about them, Mr. Potter ?"

" Please sir call me Harry. As I told you, sir, I've read their story and of course about their battle and how Hazel Laurie blue made the vile and let's say I'm very curious about that vile. Do you know how she made it sir ?"

"" Yes I do, but if you are here to hear a chatter about my mother I'm sorry but I cannot help HARRY "

Harry: "Your mother ?"

"Yes, Hazel Laurie blue is my mother" ignoring the shock on Harry's face "How could you bring him here Aberforth ! and you are fully aware of what the subject that he wanted to talk about ?"

Dumbledore: "Just give him a chance Edward, he isn't one of those young curious wizards who just trying to be stronger and use their magic to destroy us, he is a good person , trust me "

" I know who he is , the great Harry Potter who killed the dark lord and know asking around about the same stuff the dark lord himself was interested in," said Johan

Harry: "Excuse me, sir, I'm not trying to be the next Voldemort. How could I try to be him after everything he has done? After killing my family? How could I try to be like him when I am the one who killed him ! "

Johan: "If you're not trying to be the next lord why are you asking about such a thing? I never knew that Harry Potter have interest in the dark magic "

Harry: "I don't, I'm just asking because I'm trying to save someone I care about "

Johan: "Who?"

Harry: "My godfather Sirius Black"

"Black?" said Johan who was surprised a little

Harry: "yes Black, did you know him ?"

Johan: "No, but I've heard about his family. One of the most well-known families in the wizarding world. The pureblood family which belongs to Slytherin house if I'm not wrong ?"

"Yes they were, but Sirius wasn't like his family he was a Gryffindor. And he was a very good wizard he never was interested in dark magic or Voldemort like his family "

Johan: "Black in Gryffindor! I admit this isn't a common thing "

Harry: "That's why he was different. They were all in Slytherin house "

Johan said: "And what's wrong with that? Not everyone in Slytherin house has to be a bad person Harry. There are a lot of good wizards and witches belong to Slytherin"

Harry: "Of course , but all of them interesting about dark magic aren't they ?"

Johan: "I'm afraid that I don't agree with you Harry, not all of them, take me for example, yes I was in Slytherin and yes as everyone in that house I wanted to be a strong wizard, I wanted to be someone that people respect. But isn't that what everybody wants ?"

"Yes ,I guess," said Harry

Johan: "We all want to be strong and respectable that's what make us human Harry. But we need to use our strength for good, this way I've never been supporter to Voldemort "

"So you're going to help him?" said smiling Dumbledore

Johan smiled back to his friend: "Yes I will" he looked at Harry and said: "You know what Harry? You really are special. Anyone else wouldn't even bother to do what you're doing to help someone even if they care about them. It would be much easier for you to move on and forget about it ,but you didn't want to choose that . It seems like you are not someone who give up easily and I appreciate that "

Harry: "thank you sir , but he wasn't just someone I care about he was the only family I've got left. And I'm sure he would do the same for me "

Johan: "And that's what makes you a leader Harry. Even if you don't want to be one, and I think that why Voldemort was afraid of you and made his life mission to end you. Because he knew you are very loyal to those whom you care about and that something he never had. you born to be a leader "

Harry: "Thank you, sir, that's very nice of you thank you"

Johan: "of course , and now tell me what exactly do you know about my mother ?"

Harry told him about the story he has read. How each one of the sisters wanted to be the heiress after their father died , and he told him about the battles that took a place between them and how Hazel come up with the idea of the vile.

When he finished he saw Johan smiling at him. and said "Well well, I'm glad that you read the real story . there are a lot of rumors about my mother and my aunt after all "

After a moment of silence said Johan "So you want me to tell you how to bring your godfather back again right ?"

Harry: "yes please"

Johan: "I can't"

but sir, you said you'll help me!" said Harry"

Johan: "I know what I've said, but I was planning to tell you the real story but I figure out that you already know it"

"And how the story supposed to help me it says nothing about how your mother made the vile ?" said Harry

Johan: "She made it using the dark magic spells"

Harry: "Which spells exactly ?"

"It won't help you even if I told you," said Johan

Harry: "It would, I'll find out how to repeal it effects. Please Help me, Mr. Johan, I have to save Sirius please I can't give up on him"

He saw how much Harry determined to help his godfather. And he knew that he is his last hope , he didn't know him much but Harry didn't seem a bad wizard to him. so he took a deep breath and said: "Fine, I'll tell you everything I know"


	7. Chapter 7: The diary

Harry went back around midnight to Grimmauld place, with lots of papers in his hand tied very carefully with a thick thread, he went immediately to his bedroom put down the papers on his desk, then he change to cozy pajamas, he lie down in his bed put his glasses on the bedside table and went into a deep sleep.

It's been two weeks since Harry visited Edward Johan he read every word in every paper, every spell , each additional information was written on the edge of the papers. He read Hazel's plans more than once, hoping each time to find something he didn't found last time. He knew that even if he has the spells between his hands it won't help him unless he finds the contrary spells. He asked Mr. Johan if he knew them, but he told him he didn't find these papers until he was old and he didn't actually care to find out anything else about the vile, he wasn't even sure if his aunt still alive to be saved or not. So he just gives it up and never brought up this subject again. Should Harry go to Hogwarts ? he may find something in the forbidden section of the library. But he isn't a student anymore if he wore his father's invisible cloak no one will see him but yet this is Hogwarts right? Of course professor McGonagall will know if anyone entered the school. So going to Hogwarts was a bad idea. But what should he do ?! he can sit like this doing nothing.

While the ideas jostling inside his head he heard a voice comes out of the window, he opened it right on time to allow the small owl to enter to his room took the paper that tethered in her legs and opens it to find a concise letter…

Dear Mr. Potter

Hope you're doing fine ,I found something to belong to my mother and I believe it will help you a lot.

I was wondering if we can meet in a privet place to talk.

Waiting for your response.

Sincerely,

Edward Johan

He ran to his desk took a paper and wrote back …

Dear Mr. Johan

I'm doing alright, thank you

I'd be very happy if you came here to my current place of stay at the 12 Grimmauld place, I expect you already know the correct address ? I will be waiting for you by 4:00 PM tomorrow .

Waiting for your presence,

Harry Potter

He warps the letter again in the owl's legs "take this back to Mr. Johan" he said, then he watched her fly away trough the window.

Next day he was laying shirtless on his bed reading a book entitled ( The most dangers magic spells ) when Kreacher knock the door : "Harry Potter there is someone called Edward Johan downstairs wants to see you"

Harry: "Ok Kreacher I'll be there in a minute , thank you" He put on a white clean shirt and went downstairs to meet his guest. Mr. Johan was standing in the sitting room looking around the house

"Do you like it ?" asked Harry with a smile on his face

Mr. Johan turned around to face Harry he smiled back to him : "Well, yes actually it's a beautiful house , is it yours? "

Harry: "Yes, I mean kind of. It's the Black family house and when they all died Sirius become the owner and when he died he left everything he had to me"

Harry asked Kreacher to make them coffee and then he sat on the couch with Mr. Johan

Harry : "So sir I believe that you found something will help me with the vile ?"

""Yes I did but first," said Mr. Johan "I really hope if you stop call me sir or Mr. Johan , I'll call you Harry and you call me Edward deal ?"

Harry smiled: "deal Edward"

"That's sound better , well yes Harry I have something I sure it will help you," said Edward, and he toke out a notebook from his cloak pocket and handed to Harry

What is this ?" Harry asked"

Edward : "It's my mother diaries , she wrote down everything she did to create that vile step by step"

Harry: "EVERYTHING!" he took the notebook and start flipping the pages enthusiastically

Edward: "Harry"

umm," said Harry without lifting his eyes from the diary"

Edward: "If you want to save your time, I've already read every page of this diary in your hand"

Harry gave him his full attention: "You did ?"

Yes Harry I did, " said Edward "

Harry: "So! What did you find ? did she write down if there's any way that we could use to save Sirius? Did she write down the contrary spells that I need ?"

Edward: "Yes she did, and that's the good news, but there's a bad news I'm afraid"

What is it, Edward?" Harry asked"

Edward: "You see Harry, my mother didn't come up with the idea of the vile just to kill her sister or to send her away. She was thinking about it long time before the battle between her and my aunt " said Edward

Harry asked: "Ok, then way did she came up with that idea in the first place?"

Edward: "According to her diaries, as much as she was obsessed with dark magic she wasn't a violent person who would kill anyone just because they don't agree with her or supports her thoughts. So she knew that she needed someplace like a prison, where she can send anyone standing on her face, a place like Azkaban. But of course, she can't send whoever she wants to Azkaban without them having to commit a crime right ?"

Harry: "Of course, so what did she do then ?"

Edward :"At first , the idea was about creating a hidden prison. She wanted to build a big castle fortified with a lot of spells in order to hide it, but that would be impossible wouldn't it ? of course someone surely will know that there is someone inside, besides if they are still alive and able to practice their magic they will find a way to go out. So she wanted to make sure that no one can get out unless if someone from the outside helped them. And that's how she came up with the idea of the vile, it's a perfect place to hide someone and keep them away from everyone"

Harry :"Does this mean there's a lot of people inside the vile ? other than your aunt and Sirius"

Edward: " to be honest, I'm not sure about this I never knew about my mother story with my aunt when she was alive. So I didn't have a chance to ask her about this"

Sorry about that Edward," said Harry"

Edward: "Thank you, but I want you to know something, Harry. I know she seems like a bad person but believe me when I tell you that this wasn't the truth, my mom wasn't a bad person or at least the women I knew wasn't, maybe she was when she was younger. But my mother was a good person and a good mother. Anyway as I was saying before, maybe there's a lot of people in there, no one knows for sure"

"So how can we save them then ?" said Harry

Edward: "This is the bad news Harry, even if you manage to go there it would be very hard to find Sirius"

Harry asked: "What do you mean?"

"The vile is in the ministry right? So perhaps someone accidently falls in it ,or maybe there was some battle in there just like that one that happened between you and the death eaters. What I mean Harry that maybe there are a lot of people in there, other than your godfather and that would make things more complicated""

Harry: "I'm not following you Edward, why that would be a problem? "

Edward looked carefully at Harry he seems very intends to save his godfather no matter what, but there is something that Harry didn't know about and he wasn't sure how could he tell him about it .

Harry there is something you need to know," he said"

What is it ? is something wrong?" asked Harry"

Edward: "I'm afraid so , there's another problem Harry"

Harry: "What is it tell me?"

You only have seven minutes, " Edward said"

Harry: "pardon?"

Edward: "You only have seven minutes to go inside find Sirius and bring him back with you. All in seven minutes"

Harry: "I don't see where is the problem actually , seven minutes is more than enough"

Edward: "And how do you know that Harry? you don't even know what's inside, what if it takes you more than that? What if you stuck inside and couldn't be able to get out ?"

Harry seem a little bit upset :"So what do you suggest I should give up then ?"

Edward: "Calm down Harry that's not what I meant. Of course, I don't want you to give up on him but I think you don't see the problem clearly are you sure you can put up with it ?"

"I do see things clearly , and yes I believe that I can indeed put up with it," said Harry

Edward didn't say a thing. He looked like he didn't agree with Harry on that . Harry knew that Edward wants him to save Sirius, other ways he wouldn't bother to do all that for him right? , he wouldn't bother to waste his time with him, but Edward wasn't sure that Harry knew what exactly is there waiting for him.

Harry knew that Edward Johan cares for him and don't want him to get hurt. They didn't know each other for too long but yet there was a beautiful friendship between them. Harry felt bad for losing his temper shortly before.

Harry: "I'm sorry Edward, I don't know what happening with me lately, I get angry so easily"

"It's ok, I understand," said Edward "you're under a lot of pressure these days. But I have, to be honest with you what you're about to do is a risk"

Harry: "I know it is, but I don't have a choice do I ?, I have to take it and I'm pretty sure if he was here he would do the same for me"

Edward : "Can I ask you something? but please don't be mad"

Harry knew what Edward meant , certainly, he didn't want another bout of anger, he felt a little bit embarrassed of his previous act and said : "Of course you can"

Edward: "Is it Worthy? To risk your life for it ?"

"Yes it is," said Harry "Sirius is in there Edward"

Edward: "I know, but you're only seventeen Harry, you still young and you just killed Voldemort , you're free now to live the life that you couldn't live before. Are you ready to give up on this just to save your godfather ?"

He simply answered : "Yes I am"

Edward : "Harry…" then he took a deep breath and said: "Look you have the diaries now, you have the spells and you have everything you need but before you do anything, just sleep on it for a while ok ?"

Harry: "I don't have to Edward, cause even if I thought about it for a hundred years my answer would be the same. Yes it's worthy and I'll do my best to help him "

Ok it's your choice after all," said Edward"

Harry said with gratitude: "Thank you so much, Edward, I really can't thank you enough, you barely know me and yet you did all that to help me, thank you"

Edward: "You're welcome, I may don't know you very well , but I've heard a lot about you and I can tell that you're a good person , I'm very glad that we meet Harry"

"Me too, I'm very glad we meet," said Harry

Edward: "Well, I have to leave now" he stood and put on his cloak. Harry walked him to the door, Edward looked at him and said: "Hope to see you again Harry Potter"

Harry said with bright smile on his face: "I'm pretty sure we'll meet again Edward, next time with Sirius perhaps"

Edward: "Of course, I Can't wait to see him . goodbye Harry"

"Goodbye" Harry said

 **You guys really don't wanna review don't ya ? please tell me what do you think. I know it's bad but I really would love to see what you think about it. Thank you**

 **-R**


	8. Chapter 8: I'm ready

**You really refuse to review, aren't you? Ok, you're telling me that it's really awful, ok got it** **.**

 **I thought that you guys will help me and encourage me. This is really frustrating**

 **But I have to finish it anyway hoping one day you will like it** **.**

 **-** **R**

Sleeping wasn't an option for Harry tonight , he has a billion things to think about after all these months of searching he finally got what he was looking for. He finally know now how could he save his beloved godfather, everything was perfect he has got the spells he needs and he know exactly how to access to the ministry where the vile is, of course, that wasn't a problem he did it less than a year ago with Ron and Hermione and he was ready to do it again. Anyway, it would be so much easier this time he is not number one wanted in the wizarding world anymore like last time. He will wear his father's invisible cloak. But the only thing he was a bit worry about now was the seven minutes he has when he entered into the vile. Edward got a point, after all, he didn't know what in there. Why seven minutes specifically ?

He was walking back and forth in his bedroom, then he suddenly stopped "There must be a reason." He said out load he sat on the edge of his bed and open the diaries which Edward gave him and he was reading it carefully he wanted to know why it has to be seven minutes ?!

Here it is he found it

Monday, July first, 1922

"I can't believe that I did it, I finally did it I create my own protection. No one know would dare to face me , the whole wizarding world would be scared to even think about it I'm sure father would be proud of me now wish I could tell him , but I can't I have to make sure first that it's done. But still, I need to make a smart move if someone found out how I did it and able to go into the vile I will make sure they won't get out. I need a timing spell I'll give them a few minutes and if they smart enough they'll be survived um .. seven minutes perhaps ? yes seven minutes indeed

After all seven is my favorite number how wouldn't be when it's the number that every intelligent witch or wizard use and love, seven souls. Yes you could break your soul to seven parts and live forever , I've always loved this idea but I'm not sure if I could kill seven people that would kill me too, anyway I don't have to know I can send them away and never be worried about it"

I will prove you that you're wrong Hazel" said Harry " I will go into that vile and get out and Sirius will be with me, I'll save him. I promise""

Tomorrow is a big day he has to sleep, so he went to the bathroom took a cold shower to relax and wore comfortable pajamas. Then he went straight to bed

The morning came so fast or that what Harry thought, he changed his clothes and went downstairs to the kitchen he saw Kreacher preparing the breakfast he smiled and said: "Good morning Kreacher"

"Good morning Harry Potter, breakfast is almost ready just one minute," Kreacher said

Harry: "Forget about the food now, can you came here for a minute I need to talk to you about something ?"

Kreacher did what he told he sat in a chair next to Harry " yes Harry Potter. What do want to talk Kreacher about ?"

Harry wanted to make sure that Kreacher has to know what he was up to, in case he didn't make it Kreacher deserve to know. He was a friend to him. So he smiles and said: "Well, you know that Sirius has gone two years ago right?"

"Yes Harry Potter I'm sorry," said Kreacher who was feeling guilty about what happened to Sirius, he feel it was kind of his fault

Harry felt the guilt in Kreacher voice so he said: " it's okay Kreacher I found a way to bring him back again and I'm going to do it today. But it's not an easy way so if something happened and I couldn't make it I just want you to know that I don't blame you for what had happened ok? It wasn't your fault"

Kreacher was almost in tears when he said: "Thank you Harry Potter Kreacher made a mistake but Harry Potter was kind enough to forgive him. I hope you do it, Harry Potter, I hope you can bring mister Sirius again Kreacher will make lots of food for mister Sirius everything that misters Sirius loves"

Harry smiled and said: "you do that. know let's eat our breakfast shall we ?"


	9. Chapter 9: Hey Padfoot

**So I found out that I was writing the word ( veil ) wrong. Sorry about that, and thanks to the guest who warned me**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter, probably the last**

 **-R**

It was very easy for Harry to enter the Ministry of Magic, it wasn't the first time he does it anyway. The hard part was lies in the inability of anyone to see him, this way Harry had decided to wear the invisibility cloak which he inherited from his father to ensure that no one in the ministry can see him. It was a crowded day in the ministry building, everyone was full of energy for the beginning of a new day especially after they get rid of all the death eaters Who were occupying all the top positions in the ministry when Voldemort was in charge

When Harry arrived at the nine floor he walked across a large hall till he saw the door that he was looking for and as he fully expects the door was locked he whispers:" Alohomora" the door opened and he found himself in the room he hates the most. he locked the door again then took off his cloak. He took a deep breath and thought again about what he was about to do, everything he owned is a few minutes so he must take advantage of every second of them

He walked till he stood in front of the veil that stood between him and his godfather, I wonder if he feels my presence right now? , Harry, though. Does he know that I came today to save him and bring him back home with me? he said loudly: "Don't you worry Padfoot, only a few left. I'll come to you very soon"

He walked a few steps forward till he arrived at the edge of the veil, he took the paper that he wrote the spell which he found in Hazel's diaries out of his pocket, he took out his wand with his other hand and hold it tight he looked at the paper again then he said the spell out loud and jump into the veil. He felt as if he had been thrown from the top to a strange place. Inside the veil it was so blurry it was like a room with no end nor roof and no walls. Everything was so hazy he barely saw what was there in front of him. He was running around: "Padfoot do you hear me? are you there?" he was looking at his right hand and his left, it was like the veil has expanded tenfold where there was a lot of lanes. And for a second he remembered the third challenge in the Triwizard Tournament in his fourth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There were three ways in front of him which one should he chose? he looked at his Wristwatch to know how much time he has left but it wasn't working, nothing unexpected he kind of was in a different world anyway. It seems that he had to make a decision quickly, he was running out of time, Therefore he decided to take the easiest way out of the middle. He walked a few steps and start calling: "Sirius black do you hear me? Sirius, it's Harry where are you? " he barely see what in front of him, he didn't expect the vision to be unclear like this Suddenly he heard whispered from behind: "Who are you?" the voice said

Harry turned and found himself looking at a nearly ninety years old woman, she was wearing strange clothes and had a classic hairstyle. She looked like she was from another era. But the thing that drew Harry's attention is the color of her skin, she was looking so pale almost like a ghost. Harry said: "My name is Harry Potter. Excuse me Madam Do you know someone named Sirius Black?"

She said: "Yes, I've seen him touring the place, looking for a way to get out of here" Then she added cynically "Like if that will help"

Harry ignored her comment and asked: "Do you know where can I find him?"

She asked: "Are you from the outside? "

Excuse me?" Harry said"

She said: "Did you come here from outside the Veil?" Harry nodded, she said in shock: "but how? How did you revealed my secret and knew about my spell?"

؟Her secret? Harry thought, Is it possible to be her

He looked at her and said: " Are you Hazel Lauren Blue?"

"Yes, I'm. How could you come in here? And how you discovered my spell? , I did not tell anyone about it " said Hazel

Harry: "Your son, Edward helped me, he gave me your diaries where I found the spell. Sorry Mrs. Lauren Blue you know that I'm running out of time so if you know where Sirius is please tell me, otherwise let me go and find him myself"

She said softly: "Edward my boy, do you really know him?"

Yes Madam, Edward is the one who helped me," said Harry"

"Oh, my sweet Edward he always had a good heart, How's my son, Mr. Potter ?" Hazel asked

Harry answered quickly : "He's doing ok , I got to go sorry" he was about to walk when she said: "I didn't want to help you, Mr. Potter, but you are a friend to Edward, this way you have to know something, there are a lot of bad people in here and I assured you that the world is so much better without them, and if they found out that you came from the outside they won't let you go out of here if they didn't go with you. So you have to be sure no one will see you"

Harry: "What should I do then? I got to find Sirius before the time ends"

She said: "I know that. Come on, follow me I'll take to Sirius Black"

He followed Hazel who walked across a sneaky way, they walked a few seconds till they were standing in front of a door that Harry was barely able to notice it presence, Hazel pushed the door and entered to the room. When they were inside the room Harry found himself in a room filled with too many tunnels. Hazel walked till she was standing in front of one of the tunnels and said: "Walk through this tunnel and you'll find Sirius Black at the end of it"

Harry thanked her and did what he told, When he arrived at the end of the tunnel he found himself in what looked like a cell, but without doors he walked inside and whispered, saying: "Sirius Are you there?" , He was worried, did he have to trust Hazel? What if she told him to walk through this tunnel so she can lock him here forever? No, that Shouldn't be the end, he has to find Sirius and come out of here. He was looking around the room hoping that he could find his godfather: "Sirius where are you?" he said. And suddenly, he heard footsteps came from the right side, he turned around and found Sirius standing in front of him he said happily: "Sirius? I can't believe that I finally found you"

Sirius was in shock he couldn't believe that Harry is here, he said: "Harry? Is that really you?"

Harry: "Yes Sirius it's me, I'm here"

Sirius was barely in control of his emotions, he looked at Harry and said: "Harry, I can't believe you're here" he walked a little forward and said: "I miss you so much, Harry"

Harry said: "I knew that I'll find you, I miss you so much too Sirius" and he ran into his godfather and hugged him so strongly. When the hug ends Harry took a step behind and hold Sirius's hand, making sure that he was there in front of him, "Sirius What's going on? Why you look so pale?" Harry asked

Sirius smiled and said: " I'm dead Harry, remember? "

"Do not worry I'll take you with me, you aren't completely dead you just been locked in here, and I won't leave you here anymore, I promise" Harry said

Sirius said with a tone of disbelief: "You're real right?"

Harry: "What? Of course, I'm here Sirius, don't you see me?"

Sirius: "I do see you Harry and I feel you as well, but I always do that, I talk to you all the time. I know that you're in my head but it's ok, it makes me feel better, it makes me feel that I'm there for you"

Harry was so emotional about what Sirius just said. That's mean that he wasn't the only one who used to do that, it means that Sirius was talking to him inside his head just like what Harry himself used to do. But that wasn't what the situation is right now he was really here Sirius wasn't imagining anything. Time flies, he got to take Sirius out of here pretty soon otherwise they will stay here forever. So he looked right into his godfather eyes and said: "Padfoot, I'm really here I'm not in your head, I came through the veil to take you back with me. Come on, let's go we don't have much time"

"What? Have you lost your mind? Why did you do that? why did you walk through the veil this will lock you here forever" Sirius said outraged

Harry understood why Sirius was angry, but he didn't have time to argue now. So he said: "I will explain everything later, but we have to go now, please trust me, come on"

Sirius was so shocked by Harry's behavior, does he really did all that for me? He, though, he took Harry's hand and followed him into the tunnel When they arrived at the end of it, Sirius was able to see the veil from the inside very clearly , but how? He was sure that he was here before he was all around the place. It must've been hidden by a spell that's why he haven't seen it before.

Harry felt like he was walking to the top he can see the veil so clearly right now, but instead of being in front of them it was now above of them, and there were stairs they have to climb it. Harry haven't seen it before because he jumped when he came inside

He looked at Sirius: "Well, a little remains now, we have to climb the stairs then we'll be out of here, alright?"

Alright Harry, let's go," Sirius said"

Harry looked back, wondering where Hazel were? He never expected to see her in the place which she created specifically for her enemies, he wanted to ask her what happened? Does it possible that someone defeated her and locked her in?

But that did not matter now. He has to go out of here and take Sirius with him as soon as possible

When they were about to climb the stairs Harry saw Hazel comes from behind them he looked at her when she said: "Harry Potter you are really a brave young man, I didn't expect anyone to come in here only to save their loved ones "

Harry said: "Thank you, aren't you came with us?" Harry though when he found out that she's Hazel that she will ask him to take her out in return for helping him to find Sirius, but apparently he was wrong.

"Of course not, I chose to come here " she said: "I have always liked to be unexpected even in the way of my death, I wanted to feel what my enemies had felt. So when I felt that my death was near I went through the veil in peace. You have to go now you don't have much time. And Harry say hi to my son"

She smiled and walked away when Sirius said: "Do you know her? I don't like this woman at all, she used to make fun of me when I was trying to get out of here. you haven't seen her when I used to try to find an exit" he imitated her voice: "Keep looking all day long Mr. Black you won't find anything, aren't you gave up already?" he looked at Harry and said: "She's so annoying I'm telling you. who is her son anyway?"

Harry smiled, he missed how 'Drama Queen' Sirius was.

He said: "I don't know her personally, but she's the reason why you're here and thanks to her I'm also here now"

Pardon? You became Dumbledore young man " Sirius said"

Harry Laughed: " I'll tell you everything when we go home. It's a long story"

when they arrived in the middle of the stairs Harry felt Sirius's hand slip from his own, he turned to him, and said: "Do not leave my hand"

Sirius: "Harry, I'm afraid that you have to climb alone. I feel like there is something drag me down I do not know if I can do it any longer you go please"

Harry Began to worry his time was almost finished, he holds Sirius hand stronger than before and said: "No Sirius I won't leave you here, I won't give up on you after I've found again. Please hang onto my hands it's just a few steps I promise I'll get us out of here. Just hold on Siri you can do it"

Sirius tried to resist the invisible power that was dragging him down he tried to only focus on Harry, his godson, who risked so much for him, who returned to bring him back again he has to do it for Harry he can't let him down not after he did all that for him. He holds Harry's hand and followed him to the top.

Harry arrived at the edge of the veil from the inside he felt the air of the room again, he walked into the room through the veil then he looked at Sirius, who was standing only one step behind he smiled and said: "Look we're here, we made it"

But Sirius's hands gradually slipped out of his hand he didn't feel it anymore he felt like he was trying to hold a ghost. he said in fear: "please Sirius you're almost there come on please"

Sirius said sadly: "You have no idea how glad I'm to see Harry, take care of yourself for me. And now you should go without me I can't do it, Harry, I can't" he was in too much pain and he couldn't fight it any longer

Harry said:"I know you're in pain but please do it for me please Sirius"

And he holds Sirius's hand with both of his hands, Sirius hold on to them as strong as he could he took a step forward then another one till he found himself standing next to Harry. He turned back and looked at the veil to make sure that he was finally out of it. then he turned back to face Harry, he was still holding his hand but he really can feel them now. he felt his own hand he felt the blood running into his arteries, he could feel the air in the room he could feel it Fills his lungs, he felt his heart beating again for the first time in two years he felt that he was alive.

Harry was almost cry of happiness he couldn't believe that he made it, Sirius is here! he's back, he got his godfather back !

Sirius was trying to prevent his tears from landing on his face and said: "I did not expect you to do this for me"

Harry looked into his eyes and smiled: "of course, I'll do it for you, I love you .You are my family Padfoot" then he hugged Sirius, Sirius couldn't able to control his tears anymore he hugged his godson back and they stayed like that for a few minutes, he knew that Harry loved him but hearing him say it and see what he was capable of doing for him that just meant the world to him "I love you too Harry , I love you so much" he said

Harry hugged Sirius even stronger, he wanted to tell him through that hug how life was hard without him, how much he needed him, he wanted to tell him that he was the first person that he thought about when he killed Voldemort he wished if Sirius was there to go home with him to be with him, to be his family.

And most of all he wanted to tell him that he's sorry. Because he caused all that pain to him

He took a step back and looked at Sirius and said: "I'm sorry Padfoot, it was my fault that you locked in the veil"

"No Harry it wasn't your fault," Sirius said, "It's my job to protect you and I'm ready to do it again, I don't blame you on anything I promise Ok?"

Harry smiled through his tears and said: "Ok, can we go home now ? I can't stand this place any longer "

Sirius: "Tell me about it" he smiled and put his hand on his godson's shoulder "Let's go home"

 **The End**


End file.
